


Коробочка

by blending_amount



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blending_amount/pseuds/blending_amount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Касуми есть маленькая коробочка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коробочка

В детстве у Касуми Гото была маленькая коробочка — жестяная, с нарисованной кошкой на боку. В ней она прятала свои нехитрые сокровища: сшитую мамой тряпичную куколку, подаренный братом брелок в виде сердечка, сломанный отцовский сотовый. Позднее в коробочку стали добавляться украденные у других детей игрушки и украшения. 

Сейчас у Касуми в коробочке хранилось кое-что более ценное. Воспоминания о Кейджи. Все, что было связано с его прикосновения, его голосом, его мыслями и смехом. Всю ее счастливую жизнь хранил имплант: кусок пластика с парой микросхем. Касуми чувствовала себя уязвимой — прятаться ей было не за кого, а самое дорогое умещалось в ладони. 

Теперь она будет жить ради этой маленькой коробочки. И плевать, что этот путь может привести ее к могиле.

Касуми прижала теплую коробочку к щеке. Звезды ярко блестели в иллюминаторе Нормандии, перемигиваясь тысячами глаз и, кажется, посмеивались над ней. 

— Смейтесь сколько хотите, — прошептала Касуми, улыбнувшись. — Когда-нибудь я украду вас всех и спрячу в своей сокровищнице.


End file.
